leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leona/Strategy
Skill usage * allows allies to deal additional damage. Use this to your advantage by damaging multiple enemies with your abilities, then allowing a team mate to proc the bonus damage. *Maximize 's potential by timing your skills to give allies enough time to consume each mark. *By laning with a ranged champion, they can proc without putting themselves at risk. ** can be activated by any skill including DoT like . *The bonus damage of still activates when attacking towers. *It is ideal to use when being knocked back by abilities like to jump back towards the target and stun them or to escape being knocked back into the turret. *When chasing, you can activate to deal a final blow due to its AoE damage. *A standard combo would be to activate , dash to an enemy with , stunning with , which allows to damage as well. ** Leona lanes well with aggressive teammates such as , , or many others that can synchronize their aggressiveness with hers. Activating gives them a nice warning that you are about to attack and the small immobilize from and the stun from should allow them to easily and safely land their damage on the target. *If you initiate a teamfight with , its cooldown will probably refresh by the end of the teamfight, allowing you to chase down enemies. *Place where it will stun the most enemies as possible. If not, its 80% slow is also significant. *It is a good idea to prioritize skill points into before your , as its mana cost and cooldown is the same at all levels. deals the most damage out of your basic skills, provides defensive stats while active, and helps with lane farming. **However you level up her skills, it is still a good idea to have 1 point in each skill at level 3, so that you have a variety of utility at your disposal. * can be used across impassable terrain, so you can use this very well to initiate ganks or chase down opponents (especially ones who use to escape). *All of skills will pop . If your desired target for has the spell block active, use either or to remove it. ( is preferred for doing this, as it will still pull you to your target AND break the spell block). However, the skill that breaks the spell block will not apply . ** does however extend its buff duration even if only hits a target with spell block active. The end result being buff extended, spell block removed, no damage and no debuff applied. *If hits a stealthed champion, as it hits them it will pull you to the stealthed target but will not force the champion out of stealth. *Remember that always pulls you to the enemy at the end of the skill-shot targeting. If you're targeting a specific enemy champion you may have to pull yourself back so that it ends on the right target, or approach from the side. **It will however still damage and apply to all other enemy champions in-between. **Since can put on multiple minions from a distance, your lanemate can farm easier and without risking yourself to move in for . **Take care when casting near enemy towers, as you can be pulled under tower and will immediately take aggro. *Remember that does have a travel time associated with the projectile, so it is generally unwise to use the spell at the tip of its range since the enemy champion has time to dodge. *Putting skill point priority on and then is the best way to help Leona overcome her lackluster farming. And it doesn't tend to hurt her gameplay either since extra points in aren't particularly noticeable. *The extra damage (and attack timer reset) from makes it very useful for getting last hits even at rank 1. * has an amazing casting range of 1200, therefore is very suitable to be used to catch fleeing enemy champions. However do remember that there is a delay before the effect hits. *Due to being exceptionally long ranged, do not hesitate to use to to assist or save an ally in a gank. A well-aimed can easily stun your target, and even if you missed the direct stun, 80% slow is still a tremendous cripple on your foe. *Although Leona can use Zenith blade to dash towards targets, knock back abilities such as Vayne's Condemn and Triana's Buster Shot can interupt the channel and CC of Zenith Blade. Build usage * is described as a "pure tank", favoring builds that only emphasize her defensive stats. **Despite the fact that all of abilities scale with ability power, it is not suggested to build AP as she has low AP ratios and long cooldowns. **However, due to the fact that all of her abilities including her passive deal magical damage AND she has a habit of being in the center of the battle, is an acceptable choice. *In between her cooldowns, can be quite vulnerable early game and your opponents may decide to focus you down (especially when often puts you behind enemy lines). Consider getting early to make your enemies think twice about coming near you. It gives a nice chunk of defense and also helps with farming/pushing. *If you have , try to use its active ability while is up. active increases in duration the higher your armor and magic resist is which provides (make sure the total your armor and MR are over 100 each to benefit the most of this). *It is recommended to build as much cooldown reduction as possible without hindering her survival items. The more CDR she has, the more she can spam her CC and tank for her team to clean up. Remember that the cap is 40% CDR. ** , , , and fit this description perfectly. * resets attack timer and applies on-hit effects, so it will work with and . However this is not entirely well recommended as has a base cooldown of (11/10/9/8/7) seconds which is not very spammable. If you do use it, you will need to space your skills apart from each other to maximize the items to their best effect. *Alternatively, you can get plenty cooldown reduction items (the cap being 40%) to bring down cooldown to 4.2 seconds at skill level 5. *Due to being melee range, having subpar farming and normally being paired with someone who needs last hits more than her, and are good choices on Leona. Recommended builds Countering *Keeping out of the brush will assist you in avoiding her Crowd Control. *Due to many crowd control abilities, building Tenacity is a great way to counter these effects. *Stay away from when she is under the effect of to prevent the bonus armor and magic resistance to persist again. *Keep your team spread to avoid her from initiating a teamfight by using her . *Keep in mind that will not make dash if she hits only minions, but she will dash to a champion even if the champion takes a cover behind minion. *Try to stay away from the center of her to ensure that the spell will not stun you. Champion spotlight oViu5Pv_wwY Category:Champion strategies